


A New Line of Business

by TrashiestPanda



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Anal Sex, Birth Control, Come Swallowing, Creampie, F/M, Filthy, Glory Hole, Incest, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent/Child Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostitution, Season/Series 04, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Watersports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:34:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23787925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashiestPanda/pseuds/TrashiestPanda
Summary: Keeping La Bonne Nuit in the black isn't easy, but Veronica Lodge has a great idea for alternative sources of income.
Relationships: FP Jones II/Veronica Lodge, Hiram Lodge/Veronica Lodge, Veronica Lodge/Munroe "Mad Dog" Moore
Comments: 7
Kudos: 37





	1. Open for business

**Author's Note:**

> There'll probably be at least one more chapter of this before Veronica finishes up for the night. Open to suggestions on characters or kinks people might like to see included.

It wasn’t easy running a dubiously legal speakeasy in a small town. It was even harder keeping the books balanced while fighting a rum war against Daddy. Veronica knew she had the better product and more ingenuity, but daddy dearest had deeper pockets and a lifetime of favours to call on. And even aside from that, most small businesses didn’t start turning a profit for ages. All of which added up to big hole in La Bonne Nuit’s finances. But a Lodge never gave up, and she’d already found a way to make up the shortfall. It was an idea she’d… borrowed from Penelope Blossom - she could fill the financial holes by letting other people fill hers. And how better to keep her family name untarnished than by doing it all through the charming anonymity of a glory hole, hidden right in the club? After all, if you were going to be in the vice trade you might as be all the way in.  
It was pretty packed on the dance floor, the night that the gloryhole opened up for its inaugural run. Lots of new faces, people from out of town. Just what she’d been hoping for. Word had been sent out by discrete means to prospective clientele, from former patrons of Penelope’s to the more adventurous of her old New York acquaintances. And it certainly looked like the calls she and Toni had made had found their mark. Oh yes, this should be a profitable night.  
“TT, darling, could you watch the bar for a bit? I need to tend to a little side business.”  
Her friend gave her a knowing wink. She’d be eager to hear how it went, no doubt. After all, if La Bonne Nuit’s newest attraction was a success it wouldn’t just be Veronica working the hole.

They’d installed the gloryhole in an old store room at the back of the club - it had been full of rum, until daddy dearest started raiding them. She’d thought about putting it in a cubicle in the mens room, give things that delightful extra layer of sleaze. But she didn’t want to risk being spotted going in and out.  
She unlocked the door to the store room, hung a little silver charm shaped like a cat from the door handle. A discrete signal to those who’d been invited that she was open for business. Inside, the room had been divided into two booths, with floor to ceiling doors and a padded wall separating them. Customers would step into the right hand booth, which contained a menu of available services, a basket of condoms and lubricants, and a small sink for anyone who wanted to wash themselves off before returning to the club. Veronica’s booth, on the left, had a padded stool to sit on while she waited, a box for storing the money, and a pile of vintage lesbian erotica with which to keep herself in the mood in between clients. Not that she expected much of a wait between men. The wall between the two booths had a hole part way up, and a narrow, horizontal slit through which men could slide their money.  
With the door of her booth closed, Veronica kicked her shoes off and slipped out of her red Oscar de la Renta midi dress, which she carefully hung from the back of the door. She had a black and cream bra embroided bra beneath, and matching panties. She took the panties off for easier access, but left the bra on.

She didn’t have to wait long for the first customer. Which was good, because she was already burning up from just how much this whole arrangement turned her on. It had been too long since she’d gotten this wet without even being touched.  
The door to the other booth opened, clicked back into place. There was a moment’s pause, presumably while the gentleman on the far side of the wall perused the menu. Then, the sound of a zipper being undone, a soft grunt, and one knock on the wall. That was how they were doing things, so that no one had to talk and risk being identified. One knock meant they wanted oral, two knocks to use her wet little hole, and three in a row for anyone who fancied a go at her tight little ass. There were a few other options on there too, catering to the more niche requests her clientele might have. Never let anyone say Veronica Lodge wasn’t open minded and happy to please.  
A sheaf of bills came through the slit in the wall. She put them in the money box without bothering to count them. It would be just terribly gauche to assume one’s customers intended to cheat. The price for oral, one hundred and fifty dollars, was clearly marked. She trusted no one would be foolish enough to short change her.  
A moment later the first cock of the night came through the wall, and it certainly set a high bar for the rest of the evening. Seven and a half inches of hard black flesh, thick enough around that she wasn’t sure she’d even be able to wrap her lips around it. Good thing he’d only knocked once, he’d have torn her open otherwise. Had Toni invited Munroe? She didn’t want to speculate, but that’s who she had in mind as she knelt before the glorious shaft. She wrapped one hand around the base of it, barely able to get her fingers all the way round. Her other hand dipped between her own legs, brushed against her aching clit. She leaned forward, ran her tongue along the underside of the head, tasting that delicious salt tang of pre-cum and sweat. A groan from the other side of the wall. She took that as encouragement, slipped her lips around the head, her tongue still working. He was big, the head filling her mouth, making her jaw work even before she tried to handle the rest of the shaft. She let a little saliva run down, used it to lube up her hand, stroking him in careful counterpoint to the rhythm of her lips, her tongue. The groaning on the other side of the wall was getting more intense, and the man was thrusting his hips, pushing that cock so deep she feared she might gag. Luckily she’d had a lot of practice at fighting off her gag reflex. She relaxed her throat, shifted her angle slightly to give him easier access, slid her lips right down until they met her hand at the base of his cock.  
Her left hand was still between her legs. Two fingers curled up inside her wet slit, fucking herself in time with the fucking her throat was receiving. Her thumb worked her clit, sending electric tingles out through her body. It was anyone’s guess who’d get off first between the pair of them. She hadn’t realised just how fun this was going to be, else she’d have been doing it from the very first night the speakeasy opened.  
In the end her client came before her, though only by seconds. He bucked his hips, let out a loud gasp through the wall. The first thick blast of his sperm splashed against the back of her throat, hot and forceful. That was when her own orgasm took hold. She felt it ripple out through her body, her ass, her thighs, waves of pleasure that didn’t seem like they were going to end. She lost her grip on his cock, let it fall from her mouth. A second jet of sperm covered her left cheek, her chin. It fell on her chest, running into her cleavage. She hardly noticed, her whole world focused on what was happening between her legs. She only came back to herself when she heard the booth door open and close, realised the magnificent cock had gone.

There wasn’t time to clean herself up before a second client entered the booth. She couldn’t say she minded. Anything to keep the thrills going. The familiar pause as the new man perused the menu, and then two decisive knocks. Oh goody, she needed something thicker than her own fingers after what she’d just experienced. There was only so much fun one could have solo. Three hundred dollars came through the slit, and then her new toy emerged from the hole. This one wasn’t quite so magnificent as the last, but still more than servicable. Six inches of tan skin, with a close cropped thatch of dark pubic hair at the base. An older man, she guessed, but one in good shape. And with expensive taste in personal grooming, to judge by the slight whiff of cologne she could smell. She couldn’t quite place the brand, but she knew it was one she’d smelled before, and that it wasn’t anything cheap. He didn’t wear a condom, which was fine by her. She’d been using the pill for years already and proof of a clean bill of health - provided discreetly to Toni - had been a condition for entry.  
She turned around, bracing herself against the far wall of the booth with her right hand, and shifted her hips back towards the waiting cock. Using her left hand to guide it, she steered the tip up towards her waiting cunt. It was a little awkward at first trying to find the right angle, but after a moment she dropped her hips, got everything lined up right. With how wet she was from earlier it was no trouble at all for the cock to enter her. She felt it push between her inner lips, slide up inside her. She almost came again right then. The owner of the cock knew exactly what they were doing, taking control of the rhythm and pushing deeper inside her with each thrust, never quite going all the way. She groaned, wishing he’d fill her, but he kept his thrusts controlled, purposeful, kept her always wanting more. Definitely an older man. None of the boys her age had the skills for that, especially not sweet stupid Archiekins. He was all speed and power, no grace. This man knew what he wanted and he knew how to fuck.  
Veronica wasn’t used to being denied what she wanted. She brought her left hand up to join her right on the opposite wall, pushed back, driving herself down onto the cock until her rear end met the resistance of the wall. And there it was, that was the deep fuck she needed. She cried out then, a full throated sound of pleasure, not caring about the anonymity of things anymore. If the man on the other side recognised her voice that was fine. He could always come find her afterwards for another round.  
He clearly sensed that the game had changed, that the time for teasing was over. His thrusts accelerated, hard now, every movement driving the pair of them towards release. She couldn’t move, couldn’t do anything but hold herself up, take what she was given. Sweat dripped to the floor beneath her as she stood, legs spread, hoping this moment would last forever.  
Of course, nothing can last forever. Without warning her client came hard, his cock pulsing and twitching inside her. She could feel it, the explosive release of heat deep in her cunt. He had a heavy load, more than she could take. As soon as his shaft left her she could feel a trickle of sperm running down the inside of her thigh, mixing with her own juices. _Sancta_ _Maria_ , she was going to have to check the security cameras for the hall outside and see who that was. She needed to experience sex like that again, she needed to take the owner of that cock to a luxury hotel for the night, put him through his paces. If he could do that through a hole in the wall, what might we do with a hole night and a selection of toys?  
She was just wondering at the ethics of identifying the man, violating his anonymity, when a second pile of money came through slit. Did he want to go again already? He hadn’t knocked. But then, an explanation.  
“A little tip, _mija_ , to help out your business. I think this vocation suits you a lot more than the rum trade.”  
“D-daddy?”  
But the only reply was the soft sound of the door opening and closing as Hiram left his side of the booth to make way for the next customer.


	2. The Night Goes On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica processes what just happened, and somehow the night gets kinkier.

Well that had just happened. Veronica Lodge had taken a pounding from her very own father. And if she was being honest with herself? She’d enjoyed it. No wonder Hermione stuck around despite all the drama and crime. Papi was a damn good lay. She hadn’t known it was him at the time, of course, thanks to the anonymity of the glory hole. If she had, she probably wouldn’t have gone through with it. But now that it was done? She was glad she had, and knowing it had been him just made it all the hotter.  
It raised a lot of questions, of course. Did this make her bad or immoral? What did it mean for their rum war? Could she ever really overcome him, now that they both knew how filthy she was? It wasn’t even like there were many people she could turn to for advice about this. Archiekins… wouldn’t understand. Betty had her own drama going on - her BFF just hadn’t been the same since getting it on with Hot Dog. Cheryl maybe? Certainly wouldn’t be that girl’s closest brush with incest. The Blossoms made the Lodges look positively functional.  
Oh dear, the rest of her family… would papi tell Hermione? Or worse, Hermosa? Wait, had he done anything like this with Hermosa? Is that why she’d come back from Miami? She was definitely a suck up, but maybe more?

There wasn’t a lot of time to consider things. Perhaps five minutes after Hiram had left, she heard the other booth open again. An old man, judging by his slow creaking movements. He knocked once, paid, poked his wrinkled cock through the hole. Definitely an older gentleman, not a day under sixty to judge by the fine white hair on his balls. But a client was a client, and the club needed the money. And at least this one was smaller than the first two, an easy little rest break. She wrapped her thumb and forefinger around the base of the shaft, slipped the length of it between her lips. He smelled musty, and his whispy old pubes tickled her face every time she reached the base of his shaft. It should have repelled her, but she still found her spare hand dipping between her legs, stroking her clit. Everything was slick down there, her own juices mixing with Hiram’s sperm. Which, gods, that thought alone sent another orgasm tripping through her, a desperate hungry convulsion. She groaned, and the old man on the other side of the hole clearly thought it was because of him.  
“You like that, don’t you?”  
Not a voice she knew, thank god.  
Moments later he shot his own load, thick and bitter. One mouthful was enough, and she let his cock slip free, took the rest of it on her face, her chest. He muttered a thank you through the wall, withdrew.  
The next couple of hours followed the same pattern, a dozen or so cocks - most of them elderly - presented for her to service. Most of the cheapskates only payed for the use of her tongue, though a few at least had the decency to fuck her properly. None of them used the provided condoms, and she resolved not to bother leaving them out next time. No point spending on something that wouldn’t be used. She was a mess by the time they were done, her jaw tired and her cunt sore. There wasn’t an inch of her left without a bit of cum on it. And honestly? It had been fun, but her heart hadn’t been it. The whole time she’d just been thinking about Hiram. The way he’d felt inside of her, the way her body had responded to his touch. Wondering if it would be a one time thing, or if he might become a frequent patron. Damn him, even this he’d managed to take from her and put his stamp on. They would be having words. At least, if she could look him in the eye after this, they would be having words.

Somewhere on the wrong side of two in the morning, Veronica was getting ready to close up for the night. She’d made a few grand, more than enough to justify turning this into a regular occurrence. She wasn’t sure she quite had the stamina to run it every night - not if she wanted to keep her grades up for Barnard. But Toni could be counted on to help out, Cheryl too. Maybe the occasional special offer if she got them both together?  
Her last client of the night announced his arrival with a light cough, three decisive knocks on the wall. Oh, finally someone ready to spring for her ass. She’d worried it wouldn’t get used. That was enough to bring her focus back to the present. And what came next? Well, that might just have been enough to make her forget Hiram entirely. The man on the other side of the wall gave a little flurry of fingertaps, an order from the special menu. The one she’d really, really hoped someone would order, and the only thing listed as free. Sure, she could have charged, but she loved this one and wanted to encourage people. It was a shame it had taken this long for someone to choose it.  
She got to her knees before the hole, head tilted back, mouth wide open, tongue extended. She didn’t even bother to look at the money that came through the slit. This one could have her ass for free if he followed through on the rest.  
And, a little surprise, she knew the cock that came through the wall. Recognised the crude snake tattoo on one side of the shaft. This wasn’t her first encounter with FP’s package. But he’d certainly never mentioned an interest in this before.  
And, without ceremony or prompting, he started. His cock, still flaccid, came to rest on her warm tongue, and sweet golden nectar began to flow. Slowly at first, a salty sweet trickle which ran down her outstretched tongue, over her chest. And then faster, harder, the stream of piss picking up, splashing against the back of her throat. She wrapped her lips around the shaft, making sure not one drop escaped, swallowing eagerly. She could feel him hardening up, the stream changing as his cock leapt to attention, the force increasing. As much as she tried she just couldn’t swallow all of it, but that was okay. She wiped what she missed from her chin, reached down to brush her cunt with it, a trembling delight. Everything else poured down her eager throat, mixing with the loads of sperm she’d swallowed throughout the night. It was potent, intoxicating.  
By the time he was done and she’d licked the last drops from the tip, she was practically begging to be fucked. She grabbed a handful of lube, slid it along the length of his cock. She stood, turned to face away from him, spread her feet to get a good angle. She reached back, slid one finger inside her ass, a second, making sure the hole was good and ready for fucking. When she was sure she had enough lube in there she stepped back, guided FP’s gorgeous shaft inside of her. It stretched her tight hole, made her realise that next time she should wear a plug to keep things ready. She bent forward, stood on tip toes, struggling to take the shaft any further. Until, with an oh so satisfying little pop, the crest of the head slid all the way inside her. She relaxed, let herself slide down the slick length of the shaft until she had the whole thing deep inside her. Daddy was getting some competition for best fuck of the night after all.  
FP, secure in his pace now, worked into a good rhythm, stretching and filling, always knowing exactly when to pull back. And exactly when to go deeper. He might not be the Serpent King anymore, but he was giving a royal performance. She pushed her ass tight up against the wall, desperate to take every last fraction of an inch. It was a shame he and daddy didn’t get along. She’d love to be sandwiched between the two of them, both her holes filled by the reigning members of Riverdale’s DILF brigade. Maybe she could get another hole installed on the other side of the booth, for that extra satisfaction?  
Behind her FP was quickening his thrusts, giving eager little gasps. He was close, she knew. She reached back to wrap a hand around the base of his shaft. She didn’t want him slipping out at the last moment, didn’t want to waste a drop of that hot sperm. Her grip must have pushed him over the edge, because he gave a loud gasp, exploded deep inside her tight asshole. She held him in place, caressing his balls with her fingertips, milking every last drop. Never let it be said she offered anything but the finest service. She could hear him on the other side of the wall, getting his breath back. She could imagine him resting his head against the wall, sweat dripping down his perfect chest. The glow he’d be feeling, the satisfaction of pounding a tight young ass. It made her smile, knowing she could give people that feeling.  
When the last of his load had filled her, when his magnificent cock had started to soften, she finally let go, let him withdraw. She turned quickly, almost stumbled she was so tired from the pounding she was taken. But she made it in time to plant a kiss on the tip as he retreated back through the hole. She heard him button himself up, heard him go, and then she sat down to catch her breath. It had been one hell of a night.

She must have dozed off there, a post-sex haze. She wasn’t sure how long it had been, but she still had wet cum dripping from both her holes. She could still taste FP’s piss at the back of her mouth. There was someone moving around outside the booths. Who? The club should be closed by now. And it didn’t sound like they were heading towards the men’s booth either.  
The door to her booth swung open. She rushed to cover herself, but her dress was out of reach, and she was too tired to move fast anyway. Which is how Toni and Cheryl found her, on her hands and knees, a sticky, exhausted mess.  
“Hello V,” Cheryl said, far too bright and perky for so late at night, “did you really think you could have a party here without inviting moi?”


End file.
